The Everlasting War
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Yukimura of the Soldier Provinces has his eyes set on the Emperors throne, Kirihara Akaya is his means to do so. Tachibana of the Mystic Provinces is intent on changing the laws on the treatment of lesser Mystics. Emperor Atobe strives to be free of the
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: POT is not mine, the idea and the plot, yes, mine._

_Well, last time I was watching Prince of Tennis I was playing Dynasty Warriors, and this idea sparked off, and I simply couldn't not write it. Why I am posting it now I don't know, it's far from even properly started, but I figured I might as well offer it up for entertainment purposes, and if it is liked I may offer more of it. I think it would do well as an original piece, but I figured I would pay tribute to the characters that gave me the idea in the first place._

_It is an AU, set in a fantasy world that is somewhat like Dynasty Warriors. The biggest thing you need to know going in is that the focus is on the soldier race (Rikkaidai) and the mystic race (Fudomine), with large chunks devoted to the Emperor's Palace (Hyotei) and small appearances by Segiku and possibly some others. And I have upped some of the ages, because the characters in the anime all act older than they are supposed to be._

The Everlasting War

RikkaiDai fighting school was set deep in the Fire Marsh, a grand old castle once home to the Mystic's before the borders of the land had changed, and mostly forgotten in Mystic history. It lay just beyond the border line, but the Fire Marsh made attack virtually impossible, and the old castle was well fortified, and the students within well trained. Its outer walls were blackened, the fire bursts scorched the walls in an irregular pattern, their path impossible to predict. Old twisted trees surrounded the castle, also blackened and burnt by the fire. Inside the walls lay training grounds, and the main castle building, filled with twisting corridors and small rooms; Mystics it seemed had no love for grand halls, but this only offered those living here now the chance to practice their fighting in cramped conditions. The tallest tower was ringed by a balcony, which offered a full view of the huge Marshland, which spread for over a hundred miles in all direction, barren, inhospitable land, but perfectly suited for its purpose.

The RikkaiDai fighting school was the most famous of its kind, as well as the most unique. It was an orphanage as well as a fighting school, all children who had lost both parents to the war against the Mystics were sent to RikkaiDai to learn the ways of the warrior and join the front lines upon graduating. Now, RikkaiDai was also the only place with an unspoken tradition that was upheld with the greatest of care. The Honour student, that is the 16 year old who showed the greatest skills and could beat all other students in single combat and either beat or hold their own against all tutors was given the chance to chose 7 other students, regardless of age and level, who would become their permanent command team, and would then join the front lines of the war against the Mystics. All others were required to undergo a further year of training to determine which were better suited to each team.

The current honour student was Yukimura, a young man of frail appearance, mistaken more often than not for a woman. He had just two days ago beaten the last of his opponents in the school to achieve the position, and was currently relaxing with the majority of his chosen team, a group he had rallied around him in the many yeas he had been a student here. Firstly there was Sanada, his second, a strong, no nonsense young man of Yukimura's age, as were most of the team, a truly gifted fighter, and a great commander of obedience. Second was his Tactician, Yanagi, his appearance allowed many to underestimate him, but his skills were formidable. Jackal was the third, of the powerful barbarian tribes, his skin traced in the symbols of his people. Niou was the fourth, a trickster, a master of misdirection; he was an imp in battle, and someone who needed to be watched carefully. Yagyuu was the fifth, a bespectacled young man, who seemed more suited to books and the like, a perfect gentleman and the master of a fair fight. Lastly of his current group was Akaya, the youngest and the only one referred to so informally. Akaya was something of a puzzle to all at Rikkai Dai, he was not in fact an orphan, and he was also not fully of the warrior race, as evidenced by his elfin features, and strange madness. It was Akaya's madness that puzzled people, the boy, a full two years younger than the rest of the group, seemed to shift from a perfectly pleasant, if somewhat mischievous child, into an absolute demon on the battlefield, with a skill Yukimura had never seen, and could not name. Akaya was Yukimura's wild card, the one he needed to have with him, for to have him anywhere else would be simply a waste of such raw talent.

There was another reason Yukimura wanted Akaya in his command, but this secret he kept to himself.

The last member of his command had not yet arrived, so the remaining seven relaxed, chatting idly about their training, Niou teasing Akaya, with predicable, pouting, results. Yagyuu and Jackal were discussing the merits of a particular style of weapon Jackal had used as a child. Sanada and Yanagi sat quietly, playing chess on Yanagi's travel set. Yukimura watched the sky, blue above the curling smoke of the Marshlands, and waited for Marui, the red haired self proclaimed genius to arrive to complete the group so that they could discuss their leaving arrangements.

Minutes slipped past in this peaceful interlude, until at last it was broken by the rushed footsteps of Marui, who stopped by Yukimura's head, breathing heavily and looking somewhat concerned. Yukimura frowned a little at the look there.

"Problem?" he asked softly.

Marui's eyes slipped to Akaya for an instant before nodding. "I heard the Head Tutor speaking with the Horse Captain, Akaya is not permitted to leave castle grounds with us!"

This was worrying news indeed. "The reason?" he asked.

"None was mentioned, but the Head Tutor was adamant that Akaya not be given a horse, and for the gateway to be blocked should he try to leave."

Akaya had not heard this, though Niou had, but the trickster continued to keep the younger boy distracted for the moment; everyone else turned their attention to Marui and Yukimura, who sat up, a displeased look on his face. "We'll just have to see about that." No other words were really needed, for despite Akaya's more annoying attributes, each of them held some fondness for him, and it had long been decided that the younger boy would be part of their command team, for none of them had ever doubted that Yukimura would be victorious.

He stood in a fluid motion and took off towards the horse stables. Sanada also stood, knowing exactly what his Captain wanted without the need for orders. "Everyone prepare your possessions, we move out in half an hour." He too then strode off towards the dormitory block.

Akaya frowned. "I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?" he asked, confused.

"Change in plans little Akaya." Niou said, ruffling Akaya's curly hair and getting to his feet.

The good thing about being a student at RikkaiDai was that you did not have many possessions, a single change of clothes, armour if you wore it, your weapon, cleaning kits, a few small mementoes of times before and basic trail equipment and rations, you learnt quickly to only take what could fit in your pack, anything more was simply frivolous, and you learnt to pack quickly. All seven met again at the doors to the castle by the horse stables in ten minutes, Sanada holding Yukimura's bag.

Inside the castle, in the chamber of the Head Tutor, Yukimura stood, stone faced, holding back his growing anger for the man before him, a man he had once respected, who was now offering pitiful excuses as to why Akaya must remain here. As far as Yukimura could tell the only true words spoken where that Akaya's father, the Grand Commander Kirihara, would be coming in two days and had requested his son be present. A fact Yukimura had known a long time ago, and had planned for accordingly.

Yukimura had first met the Grand Commander on the day he had left Akaya here, a small child, half wild, with such passion and skill that was dangerous to Yukimura's plans. Grand Commander Kirihara knew exactly what his son was, and coveted him, intending to use him for his own purposes. Something Yukimura could not allow. The Grand Commander had been displeased when he had once, five years later, visited to find his son in the company of Yukimura, especially after Yukimura had told him plainly that he intended to have his position by the Emperor's side, and would work hard to achieve it. His goals had changed somewhat now, he no longer wished the Grand Commanders position, merely the power held in his son, for it would suit his purposes far better.

After a time the Head Tutor grew silent, watching his Honour Student in barely concealed anxiousness. Yukimura regarded him levelly for another moment before saying, his voce clipped and cold. "Kirihara Akaya is part of my command, by the unspoken rules of this school, he belongs to me until he defeats me in battle, or I choose to let him go. He will be leaving with me, and the rest of my command, and shall join us on the frontlines. No request by his father, even if he be the Grand Commander, can change that simple fact. Let that be understood clearly now."

"But you must understand Yukimura!" The Head Tutor blustered, caught between a rock and a hard place. Yukimura understood that, the man had to choose between upholding the time honoured tradition of the school, and thus maintaining it's reputation, or yielding to the demands of the Grand Commander, advisor to the Emperor himself. "And surely it would be better for you to take someone less… volatile than Young Kirihara." It was a feeble attempt, and Yukimura could see that the man knew it.

Akaya had not been the easiest of students to deal with, with his wild, unpredictable nature, and the sheer force he held, barely in check at all times, and he had very nearly killed half the students and teachers at the school within the first month. The only people Akaya could not defeat in battle currently were, himself, Sanada and Yanagi, and they three of them had quickly used this to reign in their youngest member, to give him a focus, a goal to strive for. Everyone in the school knew that Yukimura's group were the only one's able to handle and contain Akaya's madness. If it were not for the Grand Commander's orders, the Head Tutor would have gladly let him go.

"Head Tutor." Yukimura said his voice deceptively soft. "You are well aware of what Kirihara Akaya is, and the power he holds. I ask you simply this. Do you really believe that if I and the rest of my command leave this school today this castle would still be standing and yourselves still alive by the time the Grand Commander arrived in two days? Do you really wish to take that risk?" with that said Yukimura turned to leave the room, pausing briefly by the door to say. "If the Grand Commander wishes to see his son so badly we will be on the front lines, where all Good leaders should be."

Yukimura made his way unhurriedly through the castle and outside to the stables, meeting the gazes of those who he had beaten coolly, unbothered by the mix of hatred and awe in the crowd. Sanada was holding the reigns of his horse, everyone was mounted, and everyone else was clustered around Akaya, who was scowling, clearly annoyed by what he considered to be 'babying'. Yukimura took the reigns from Sanada and swung himself up onto his white mount and gave a nod. They would be leaving, all of them, and once they left the confines of the school, Yukimura's plan would begin to unfold, just as he wanted it to.

The Horse Captain barred their way, as he had been ordered, and called them to halt. Yukimura pulled his horse to a stop, leaning casually over the pommel to take a good loo at the man. "Is there a problem?" he asked, his eyes clearly saying that there would soon be one if the man did not step out of the way. The Horse Captain had not been one whom Yukimura had fought, but the young man knew he could defeat him easily if the need arose.

"You and the others can go through Honour Student, but Kirihara must remain in the school. The Head Tutors orders." The man swallowed nervously as very member of the team's hands moved to rest on their weapons, except for Akaya, who seemed rather too shocked by this revelation to grasp his sword. But he was dangerous even without it, so no one took much note.

Yukimura smiled the smile of a shark, quick and cold, and incredibly frightening. "You are welcome to try and enforce that sir, but be advised that the risk may be worth more than you are willing to give up." He straightened in the saddle and motioned the others on. Marui and Jackal hesitated for the merest of instances beside Akaya before following, leaving the still shocked Akaya behind.

The Horse Captain approached Akaya slowly, reaching out a hand to take the reigns from the boys' hands, but he stopped, as if something pushed his hands away and he looked up at the boy, his eyes widening when he saw the usually clear green eyes darken and turn red, as if his eyes were bleeding.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Akaya snapped, giving the reigns a jerk and spurring his horse on to catch up to the others, leaving the Horse Captain looking after him feeling as if he had just been spared a fate worse than death. That boy was not human, not soldier, not mystic, a demon, and though he had failed in his appointed task, the Horse Captain did not feel the failure, his relief was too great.

_Well? Was it truly awful? Ok? I'm not sure I got the characters right, so I would ask for people more in tune with the show or manga to maybe give me a few hints on the Rikkai team. And Hyotei. Please remember this is an AU, so some of the differences can perhaps be explained away by that. But I would like to try and keep them as in character as I can, so I will accept any help. I hope Yukimura's command of the boys came over properly; he always struck me as someone with completely authority over things._

_I appreciate reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, and the introduction of Tachibana and the team (I just realised that aside from Tachibana himself, An, Kamio and Shinji I know next to nothing about the rest of the team. They never seem to focus very prominently to my remembrance. So anybody willing to give me the low down on them, or some manga chapters, or episodes I should watch specifically that focus on them, please do (Same goes for the other two teams)) Please enjoy and I hope they seem in character to you._

Tachibana Kippei strode purposefully through the poor section of the Mystic City of Fudomine, his clothes, well made; vibrant in colour and clean, stood him out from the throngs of poor folk, in their homespun, rough brown and off-whites. He was out of place here, but if he realised this he did not show it. At fifteen he was already tall and imposing, taking after his late father for his looks, and the manner in which he held himself. He was the son of a Lord, and he was proud of his heritage, and it was that pride that had driven him from the safety of his uncle's house, and the comforting arms of his mother, intent to find the people responsible for killing his father.

All he knew of his fathers work was that he had been working directly with the people of the lower classes, trying to improve the living conditions of those considered to be 'lesser Mystics'. A lesser mystic was ne who had very little in the way of magical ability, not enough to warrant training in any case. They were classed as the most non-dangerous Mystics in the five provinces. Not strong enough to be of any use in defeating the Soldiers of the nine provinces across the great river, but as far as Kippei was concerned lesser Mystics could be sent to the front lines and left there. Obviously calling them non-dangerous was a gross mistake on the part of the Mystic government.

So intent was Kippei to make his way into the lowest of the low sections that he ignored all those around him, his intent was to go deep into the underbelly of Fudomine and demand retribution from his fathers killers, goading them out to fight him. So he ignored the poor souls around him now, not even noticing that his magic had built to such an extent in his grieving anger that it pulsed around him, making everyone in the crowd wary of him. Lesser Mystic's had a healthy respect, and not a little fear of a true Mystic.

"-ike that Tachibana lord that came down here a while ago?"

Kippei stopped, dead, his head swinging to where he had heard that voice, his sharp eyes darting from face to face, waiting to see some recognition, after a moment he spotted a dark haired boy, younger than him, smaller and waiflike who was regarding him curiously, his mouth moving, still talking to himself.

Someone recognised him. Kippei changed direction and headed straight for the boy, he had not expected to find some information so quickly, but he would make good use of it.

"I wonder why he's all the way down here. You'd think after what happened to the other Tachibana lord that they'd just stop coming, thought I suppose he might not be related to him, it could just be some case of similar looking faces, like in that story Akira likes to tell, the one about the prince and the poor boy… which reminds me I really should remind him that he needs to finish telling that, and why is that person that looks like that Tachibana lord walking over here? Maybe he's lost and needs directions, though why someone like that would come here in the first place I just don't know, after all, it's not like we have very much that could interest them and… Ah, Yes? Did you want something?" the strange mumbling boy looked up at Kippei's face, blank and Kippei wasn't sure if he was pretending or not.

He gripped the boy's shoulders, and was just about to open his mouth to ask him some questions, because from the mumbles before it was obvious the boy knew something. A small, red haired blur expertly got between him and the boy, breaking his grip and forcing him back a few steps. Kippei was treated to the sight of another boy, perhaps the same age as the mumbler, with a shock of red air, a long fringe which covered one eye, the other which was glaring balefully at him, daring hi to try touching the dark haired boy again.

"Shinji, go home." The red haired boy said, not taking his eyes off Kippei.

"Why would i want to go home Akira? After all, I just got here, and I—"

"Shut up Shinji and go home."

The aforementioned Shinji shrugged. "Well, if Akira is sure, though I still don't see why I should have to go home. Who made him the boss anyway, just because he can shout louder than everyone else, and run faster than us too, doesn't mean he has to be the leader and…" His mumbles trailed off and he just vanished into the crowd.

Kippei turned a fierce glare on the younger boy, who didn't back down. "I needed to talk to him." He growled out.

Akira shrugged. "If you gotta problem with him you talk to me."

Kippei fought to keep all his hard won control and shoved his frustration back down. If Shinji had known, maybe this boy also knew. "I am—"

"Some fancy lord, probably looking for some cheap action because the higher ups don't take to kind to being propositioned. Well, you're barking up the wrong tree, Shinji don't do those things." Akira waved his hand dismissively before crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kippei blinked in surprise, caught off guard. To cover his momentary surprise he found himself saying, feeling more than a little repulsed by the idea. "And you do?"

The red head shrugged. "For the right price."

Kippei recalled a conversation with his father from not more than a moth ago, a conversation that had been shushed quickly by his mother as inappropriate dinner conversation. About the children in the poor sections of the city who were forced into prostitution by the older members. This boy couldn't be much older than An, Kippei's younger sister. Preying on the sick minds of some of the upper class his father had said. It had meant little to Kippei at the time, a distant thought. But here this boy thought of him as one of those sick perverts.

Feeling nauseous he cleared his thoughts and looked hard at the boy, meeting his fearless gaze square on and said. "I'm looking for information, about my father." He said, and noted the way the boy's shoulders relaxed a fraction, for all his bravado obviously he didn't want to prostitute himself. "My name is Tachibana Kippei." If nothing else, this might help spread his name around the lower sections, and might help him root out his father's killer.

"Tachibana…?" the boy's brow furrowed deeply before his expression cleared and his eyes met Kippei's again, a hint of respect there now. "Kamio Akira. I met your father… briefly."

Kippei frowned. "Briefly?" he asked.

Kamio shrugged easily. "I was sick most of the time, and he went and got himself killed before I could thank him for looking after—" he broke off, swallowing his words back up. Obviously he hadn't meant to say so much.

"Do you know who killed him?" Kippei asked, leaping on the one part of the sentence that mattered. His father had been killed by a lesser Mystic, so quite frankly he could care less about what his father had done for the scum.

Kamio shook his head.

Kippei sighed and turned away, so much for that. He would continue on with his original plan. Why he had thought a lesser Mystic would actually give up information he didn't know. Before he had gotten two feet Kamio was in front of him, a blur of motion.

"You're going to end up as dead as your father if you keep going."

"Is that a threat?" Kippei asked, it didn't seem like one, but he couldn't exactly afford to trust anyone from down here.

"A warning. People down here don't like you uppity people. And I know you like to think you're all powerful with your high magics and stuff, but down here we have ways that don't need magic. And most of it isn't pretty." Kamio said easily, distaste flashing across his face, surprisingly directed at what his own people did. How strange. Everything Kippei had ever heard of lesser Mystics was that they hated true Mystics because they were jealous of the power. Just as true Mystics looked down upon lesser Mystics because they were weak.

"I need to find whoever killed my father." Kippei said coolly.

Kamio looked around, pursed his lips and heaved a sigh before looking back at Kippei, who did a very good job at not raising his eyebrows in a mix of confusion and bemusement. "I'll ask around for you." He offered, and Kippei's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline in surprise before his eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Why would you help?" he asked.

"Because Tachibana… your father… He helped us out. Got me medicine I needed and he made sure the others didn't go hungry or had to go out on the street while I couldn't look after them. I owe the man something." Kamio's chin jutted out just a little resolutely. "And I can't pay him back directly, so I guess I can help you out. Clean the slate."

There was a raw honesty in Kamio's eyes that made Kippei think of his sister as she became wound up on one of her frequent rants about how the world should work, his sister would make a wonderful people's politician like their father had been when she was old enough. And though he did not know Kamio there was something about him that made him decide to put his trust in him. He nodded, and was intending to tell the boy he would return tomorrow to speak with him again but Kamio beat him the punch.

"It'll be better if you don't come back. No one will tell me anything if they know I've been taking to an Uppity. I'll find you when I know something." And with that Kamio vanished into the crowd much the same way his friend Shinji had earlier.

Kippei was torn now, he could either go home and put his trust in the lesser Mystic, or he could continue on as he had originally planned. After a long moment's thinking he turned and made his way back towards the richer sections of the city, back to his uncles house, his mother and the lecture he was sure he would get from An when he arrived. He only hoped that Kamio would come through for him.

_Wow, this went a totally different direction to what I had originally planned. But I think it worked better this way. Shinji is difficult to write when he monologues, so I'm not sure I got that exactly right, but I tried. I hope you enjoyed, and please, if you have any pointers on characterisations, please do let me know._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, last of the introduction chapters, after this the actual plot can start. I hope. This one may be longer than the others, mostly because there is a lot I have to explain in this chapter about why everything is the way it is. I have called the entire land Hyoutei, because it needed a name and this was all I could come up with._

_I will dedicate this chapter to my reviewer Ice Flow, who helped me with the characterisations of Atobe and the others. I just hope I've kept them in character enough! (And as to the little request you made at the end of Jirou's explanation—I'll do my best) Please enjoy._

The Emperor's Palace was set to the North of the country, in what was considered by most in the region to be main trade thoroughfare , it bordered the neighbouring country to the North, the land of the nomads who always brought the best of that lands goods to trade. The area around the Emperor's Palace was also the most fertile land in the whole country, and most of the food was grown here. The Palace itself was a huge structure, sweeping walls, glass domes, white marble columns, glittering stone walkways. It was the epitome of splendour, and it was obvious to all who gazed upon it that those who lived within were surrounded by luxury.

The current Emperor was Atobe Keigo, just turned sixteen this past spring. He had been named Emperor from the young age of two, when his father had died of a fever that had been plaguing the land at the time. His mother had not lived more than two years more. Unable at the time to make any real decisions on how his land should be run, advisors from the many provinces had been gathered to deal with it until he was old enough to take his throne and rule as a true Emperor.

That day was fast approaching.

The advisors were unhappy about it. For you see, in the twelve years since the advice council had been appointed the men had grown greedy, coveting the power their position granted them. And perhaps, had young Atobe not been of such a stubborn disposition they could have continued their role. They had tried their best, throughout the years, to spoil the young Emperor, he wanted for nothing, companions, the finest food, the most beautiful jewels, the most expensive clothes. They had hoped to make him soft, distract him from the throne, and turn him into a puppet Emperor. For the advice council, although set up to care for the land, and promote peace through the sixteen provinces that made up Hyoutei, to deal with any problems that arose between the provinces, had done something completely different.

In a unanimous agreement between the Grand Commander Kirihara, the undisputed leader of the Soldier provinces, and High Mystic Urangi, representative of the Mystic provinces government; the small, and irregular fighting along their borders had escalated to a full out war, the like of which had not been seen in twenty years. The uneasy truce that had been in affect sixteen years ago, when Grand Commander Kirihara had agreed to take a Mystic wife on the command of the Emperor, had quickly dissolved when the Emperor died. War generated a wonderful amount of money and improved trade for the North provinces, and allowed Kirihara and Urangi to cement their control over their respective peoples.

It was no secret among the council that these two coveted the Emperor's throne, and both did their best to sway young Atobe to their side. No one would outright try and take the throne, but manipulation was rife within the Palace. While Kirihara and Urangi battled it out between them for the position of first advisor to the Emperor, as the leaders of the two larger regions of Hyoutei, the leaders of the smaller regions made their own plans to manipulate the Emperor and boost their own power, to use the war between the Soldiers and the Mystics to make their own move up the scale. The war was an excellent smoke screen for so much.

But all this was threatened by Atobe himself. The boy had not responded in the way the council had expected. Instead of becoming a lazy, spoiled brat, with a soft mind and soft body, with no real fighting skills and nothing in the way of good decision making skills; Atobe had become a headstrong, arrogant, spoiled brat who refused to listen to any of them, and was starting to claw back his throne completely. He was gifted in swordplay, and though he had no magic, he had a keen interest in it and how it could be used. He had begun demanding to sit in on council meetings, refusing to be put off any longer with excuses of being too young and inexperienced that had pacified him as a child. But the council was also arrogant, and they believed that they could somehow fix the situation, to curb Atobe's growing rise to full awareness of the situation.

They did not realise he was already there, and was already making plans to dissolve the council.

Atobe Keigo was currently holding a council meeting of his own, in the lavish resting room he had commandeered as his own many years ago. With him were the few people in the Palace he trusted, childhood friends and those only loyal to him. Shishido had been his constant companion since they were both seven years old, the son of an elite warrior from the southern provinces, named as his official bodyguard, a whipping boy in reality. The two were often at odd's, but Shishido was devoted to his task of protecting Atobe, and even when their disagreements reached their worst point he would still put himself between Atobe and an assassins blade. He had done so before, and that one instance had cemented Atobe's respect of the other boy.

Oshitari was the nephew of Urangi, and actually knew a great deal more about the plans of the advice council than the older men thought. He was Urangi's spy in Atobe's circle, but he had gained a true respect for the Emperor, and before he had been discovered he had informed Atobe of his task set by his uncle, and had been further impressed when Atobe had told him to misdirect Urangi, because surprise would be their greatest weapon to get rid of the Advice council. Oshitari had quickly proven himself to be a good tactician; he could take Atobe's vague notions and turn them into workable plans.

Mukahi was not actually from the Palace, he as a thief from the city outside who had intended to try his luck and steal something from the Palace to sell. Atobe had caught him, but instead of turning him over to the guards he had regarded him for the longest of times before asking him to tell him about the city, and the people on the outside. All too quickly Mukahi had become Atobe's personal gossiper, and through him Atobe learned what the common people thought of the Emperor and the decisions made in his name. Shishido had mistrusted Mukahi form the start, and the two continued to clash over everything, from class positions, to Atobe's safety.

Kabaji was Atobe's personal servant, his father had been Atobe's fathers, and his own until Kabaji turned eight and took on the role. Kabaji was also Atobe's first real friend, though the bigger boy rarely spoke, or did anything outside of his assigned duties or whatever Atobe asked of him, Atobe knew that Kabaji genuinely liked him, as a person and not as the Emperor. There was no one Atobe trusted more than Kabaji, though he trusted all those gathered around him now, Kabaji held a special place in his trust.

Ohtori had been drafted in a year ago, a birthday gift from one of the council members. He was a gifted musician, and had been given as entertainment. While Atobe appreciated his musical ability, he had seen past that, to the friendly, polite people person behind it. Ohtori was someone people would speak to, and would trust. Shishido had taken to him instantly, and that told Atobe all he needed to know. Ohtori was a born diplomat, and Atobe needed one of those on the chance that he himself could not convince someone of a necessary alliance of decision.

Taki was a consort, plain and simple, and why Atobe would have a consort among his most trusted would seem strange to anyone who did not understand the absolute mastery of the manoeuvre. Taki had turned up unexpectedly when Atobe had been ten, a young boy, trained by the best in the ways to please another person. Only the best consorts were sent to Emperor's, so for Taki to be sent so young he was obviously slated to be the best, and as it was customary for an Emperor to abstain from women until their marriage to insure no illegitimate heirs older than the firstborn of the Emperors wife, it was common practice for the Emperor to have a male consort and confidant during his teenage years. Taki had been chosen, but Atobe had no intentions towards the consort, and Taki for his part took no offence that he was not wanted in that capacity. The beauty of this arrangement however, was that Taki was considered to be a simpleton, much like an airheaded woman, someone that can be spoken freely in front of because they would never be able to understand the complex matters discussed. Atobe had seen the intelligence hidden behind the fickle and shallow exterior, and used it wisely. Taki had allowed him to learn much more of the going on within the castle than he could have hoped to learn himself.

Jirou was the oddball of the gathered group, the son of a local lord; he had gotten Atobe's attention at a young age when he had watched the boy sleep his way through a very tedious and boring meeting between his father and the councillor for the treasury. Atobe had been told at the time that it would be good training to sit in on this meeting, and he had been very tempted to fall asleep himself. The lord was something of a regular visitor to the Palace, and Jirou more often than not accompanied him, and Atobe had quickly found a confidant in the other boy. He would often come upon the boy sleeping and would just sit beside him and talk, about everything; he hadn't known Jirou actually woke up when Atobe began to speak. Jirou had just slotted into the growing number of people Atobe trusted, and had become a constant presence in the Palace, and with the group.

Jirou was currently sprawled over a set of cushions, his head resting comfortably on Atobe's knee, and if anyone noticed that Atobe would occasional run his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair no one said anything. Everyone else was spaced out throughout the room, Kabaji standing by the door, acting as an early warning should anyone come towards them. Shishido was pacing the floor in front of where Ohtori was sitting, his hand clenching and unclenching on the hilt of his katana. Mukahi was by the window, bouncing a little as he looked down at the sprawling gardens.

"I don't like it." Shishido said at last.

"Is there anything you do like?" Taki questioned lazily. Mukahi barely held back his snort of laughter, but smirked widely at the comment.

Shishido shot him a glare and would have said something scathing but Ohtori reached up and laid a hand on his arm and Shishido backed down, scowling. Atobe hid a small smile at the move, another good reason to have Ohtori in his little gathering.

"I have made the decision." Atobe said, silencing Shishido's protest with a look. "It has become obvious that just removing the Advice council will not suffice. There is too much they have done in my name that will take far too long to undo. This has become our best option."

"It's too dangerous!" Shishido tried again, he took his duty of protecting Atobe very seriously, even of he didn't always like the Emperor.

"I will be going with or without you Shishido. This is the best way."

"It really is the best way to go about this." Oshitari said. "By removing the Emperor from the equation all together, we let the people see that it is the Council who have been making the bad decisions, that way, when we return and Atobe retakes the throne, he can start off from a clean slate and Hyoutei can go back to the way it once was."

"Or he could be dead! Am I the only one who can see that by leaving we're just opening even more doors for possible assassins. With the Emperor outside the walls, and our intentions obvious to the council I guarantee there will be a sudden spike of attempts on his life. They'll be able to completely discredit him!" Shishido pointed out.

Atobe laughed. "I should think we will be able to take care of a few assassins. And they will not be able to discredit me. Their own actions will discredit themselves first. Now decide, are you with me, or against me?" there was a steely edge to Atobe's voice, it was one or the other, no quarter would be given.

Shishido glared at him for a long moment. "Of course I'm with you! Without me you'll end up dead within a week."

Mukahi did let out a laugh at this. "How do you fit in a room Shishido?" he teased.

Shishido spun to face the red haired thief, but again, Ohtori calmed him before he tore the smaller boy into strips, he settled for glaring at him instead. Mukahi simply grinned back.

"I thought it was Keigo who had trouble fitting into rooms? Isn't that why they made the Palace so big?" Jirou asked through a yawn and opening his eyes, a faint smile curving his lips as Atobe's mouth opened and closed for a moment as he debated whether to scold Jirou for implying he had too large an ego. When he didn't say anything Jirou yawned again and sat up. "So when are we leaving?" he asked.

Fully recovered from his mild shock at Jirou's words, Atobe met the eyes of everyone in the room and said. "Tomorrow."

Shishido muttered a little about stupid idea's, but nodded, his mind already turning to how best to keep Atobe alive outside the Palace. All other minds turned to what they would need, what they would need to plan for. This was going to be the biggest gamble any of them had taken, but each of them were agreed. The Advice Council could not hold sway any longer, trust needed to be restored in the Emperor, and they would see to it that it was.

_I hope I did them justice for you Ice Flow! They were actually harder than I had thought. And Shishido! Damn but if he wasn't a little pushy to be in the chapter. I hope I stayed close enough to their characters for them to be recognisable. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed._

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Back once again to Rikkaidai. Their part of the story is actually proving to be the most difficult to plot out. I know exactly what's going to happen, but unfortunately it will take a long time in story terms to get them exactly where they need to be. Yukimura is so much fun to write, with his little devious mind. We may not be seeing as much of these guys as I want for a while I think. Sigh, I'm going to miss writing Kirihara, he's fun._

Six hours ride from Rikkaidai, in a corpse of blackened trees, the eight members of Yukimura's command sat around a map which was set on the dark, cracked earth. This was one of the few places in the Fire Marsh where a fire geyser did not spurt, though outside the ring of charred trees was a different matter. Akaya had quickly forgotten the incident as they left the school, much to the relief of his companions as an angry Akaya without something to focus all that angry energy on was a dangerous Akaya, and the Marsh was already a dangerous enough place to be without needing to look over your shoulder at one of your own.

Yukimura was murmuring softly to himself as a long, slender finger traced a path through the seven provinces held by the soldier race, and the two provinces on the northern border where the majority of their supplies and trade came from, before tapping the Emperor's Palace. At long last he sighed softly and looked up, meeting Sanada's frowning gaze and shaking his head. "I had hoped we'd be able to spend a month or two on the frontline's before starting, But I'm afraid the Grand Commander has forced our hand."

"My father?" Akaya asked, he knew only the basics of Yukimura's plans. His training at Rikkaidai had been different from theirs, and when he had been able to train with them, they had pushed him harder than the tutors did, so he had no time to listen to their plans. Besides, he trusted Yukimura completely, so didn't matter if he didn't know everything. But his father? That was something new. He knew Yukimura was not fond of the man, and to be honest, even if Akaya actually knew his father he would probably feel the same way. After all, Yukimura was always right.

Yukimura nodded, turning is most serious look to their youngest. "The Grand Commander intends to arrive at Rikkaidai tomorrow, to collect you and take you to the Emperors Palace." He held up his hand to silence whatever Akaya had been intending to say, and the younger boy shut his mouth, leaning forward to hear more. The others looked on, not all of them agreed that Akaya knowing everything was the best idea, but each trusting Yukimura to do what was best. "He intends to use you to elevate himself to the Emperor's throne. It is a plot that none but his closest subordinates know, save us."

Akaya's face twisted up in an effort to keep back what he wanted to say, and Yukimura nodded his permission to speak. "But Yukimura is going to be Emperor!" he burst out in a rush, and had such an affronted look on his face at the mere thought than anyone else should have the same aspirations as Yukimura, that the rest of the group gave a collective chuckle, even the normally stern Sanada cracked a smile.

Yukimura smiled fondly and shook his head. "It is nice, of course, to be backed by such belief, but there is a lot we have to do before we can take on the Palace. The original plan involved us spending just long enough on the front lines to make a name for ourselves, a month, at most two would have been all that was needed. Just enough that word of us would have spread among the other contingents, and past the mail collection. That way our names would have been sure to circulate in some of the provinces before we get there; and stories of us on the frontlines would go a long way to show the people we were powerful."

"But we are powerful." Akaya pointed out.

"We know we're powerful." Niou answered. "But nobody else does."

"You see Akaya," Yanagi said, picking up the explanation. "By fighting on the frontlines, and proving in the heat of war that we are as powerful as we will later claim half our work would be done for us. The people would be more likely to listen to us. As it stands now we must not only convince the provinces to back us, we must also prove that we are the strongest contenders. Stronger even than the Grand Commander."

"And more reliable than him also." Yukimura finished. "Understand?" he asked.

Akaya was quiet for a long moment, and Yukimura could see that it took all of Niou and Marui's self control not to make fun of Akaya. There would be time for their antics later while they were on the trail, teasing had no place in Command meetings, and the troublemakers knew this. Knowing Sanada would make sure Niou and Marui towed the line, Yukimura turned his full attention to Akaya. The younger boy was the most important part of his plan, without his full support the path ahead would be even more difficult.

"Why does he need me?" Akaya asked.

Yukimura smiled, his relief well hidden, because Akaya had asked the one question Yukimura had been hoping he would. Yukimura knew Akaya well enough by now to know that the things he didn't question were things he fully accepted, and trusted Yukimura to make work. "He wants your power."

Akaya nodded slowly. "My power… But it scares him." Akaya's yes swept the gathered group; it was no secret after all that almost everyone was afraid of the power Akaya held, an impossible power. He was often called 'Demon' behind his back, because no one could explain how a Mystic's power had manifested inside a half Soldier, it was well known that Magic only passed down to children when both parents had it, and Grand Commander Kirihara was most definitely not of Mystic blood. The only people who were not afraid of him were Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi, and though the others were wary of him when he started to slip into 'demon mode', they did not let it affect how they treated him otherwise.

"And it frightens everyone else as well, which is what he's counting on. He wants to parade you out as a threat, to assure everyone's compliance and promise them that if they do as he says he will keep you pacified." Yukimura continued.

"Pacified?" Akaya questioned.

"Locked up and away, drugged. Whatever he thinks is necessary." Sanada muttered, when the older members had discussed the Grand Commanders possible reasons for wanting Akaya, it had been Sanada who had surprisingly been the most angry at all the ways Yanagi listed of how Akaya could be suitably controlled for his fathers plans.

Akaya's eyes widened and he looked to Yukimura for confirmation, his Captain simply nodded, his eyes cold and his face blank.

"Don't worry little Akaya." Marui said, reaching over to ruffle his hair, sensing the mood needed to be redirected before it consumed everyone. "Do you really think Yukimura's going to let him steal you away from us?"

Akaya scowled and ducked away from the offending hand in his hair, but the tense mood had been successfully broken. "Now, I won't lie and say that I do not intend to se you for exactly the same purpose." Yukimura broke in easily, and there was a collective indrawn breath. This was what no one but Yukimura had wanted to tell Akaya.

"…Same purpose…" Akaya said, a little nervously.

Yukimura nodded. "As I said before Akaya, everyone else is afraid of you. You are a frightening figure to most in the Soldier provinces, when you were born everyone knew of the 'Demon' child, it is not a fact easily forgotten. Though for so many years now there has been no word of you to my knowledge, but the fear is still there. And while this isn't quite how I wanted to introduce you to the unsuspecting world, it is what we need to do." He caught Akaya's wavering gaze, commanding full attention. "I want to use your power Akaya, but I want you to give me the power to use it."

"Give… What do you mean?" Akaya asked. Growing more confused, but his trust in Yukimura, built up over nine years, was not so easily broken, he simply wanted to know.

"I need you to listen to me, do what I tell you without question. I want everyone to see that I command your total obedience. That I do not need threats prisons or drugs to control that which they fear. With you by my side willingly, I gain a standing far beyond anything your father could hold if he had you."

Now was the moment of truth, though in actuality Yukimura was not worried, and could not understand why everyone else was. Akaya believed in him totally and utterly, trusted him. There was very little Yukimura could do that would drive Akaya from his side; it was the same for all those gathered here.

"And you'll get to be the Emperor?" Akaya asked.

It was truly wondrous just how simply Akaya thought about things. "Yes." Yukimura answered.

"That's not any different to what I normally do anyway." Akaya shrugged, and all of the held breaths were released.

Smiling Yukimura returned his attention to the map and said. "What would be the best route to take Yanagi?"

Yanagi peered at the map for a long moment before speaking. "Our best bet would be to head East from here, make our way through the Southern provinces first then once we reach the furthest province continue North until we take the two trade provinces before moving inwards and towards the Great River, that way we'll have the majority of provinces behind us, and the supplies before we hit the warzone and from there we just move North and to the Emperor's Palace, by that time we should have more than enough people behind us to make it obvious that the Grand Commander no longer has control and it should be easy to take the Palace and the throne."

"Time?"

"Six months, barring any complications, and providing we move quickly and deal with each Province immediately and in such a manner that we will not have to worry about it afterwards. At the very most a year. I suspect that our biggest opposition will be in first month as we become known throughout the Provinces, but after that everything should run smoothly."

"Barring any unseen complications." Yagyuu said, adjusting his glasses.

Yanagi nodded. "Yes."

The planning continued for another hour before Yukimura nodded, stood and told them they needed to press on. They mounted their horses and continued on through the Fire Marsh, their heading east. Away from the frontlines of the war against the Mystic's and deep into the Soldier Provinces. At long last Yukimura's carefully laid plans would see fruition.

_Well, not really quiet sure what to say. Akaya's behaviour is how I interpret him, he seems to be the only one who really acts his age off the tennis court, and he always struck me as marvellously naïve and childlike, which was what I was trying to get across. Well, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, and much to my sadness we will not be revisiting this group for a fair number of chapters. Oh the depression!_

_Please review._


End file.
